


Young Justice Epsiode Related Ficlets

by 5SecondsOfSyd



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: DaddyBats, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Im new here, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, how do tags work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SecondsOfSyd/pseuds/5SecondsOfSyd
Summary: A series of drabbles I wrote while rewatching Young Justice for the millionth time. Chapters are in no particular order. Mostly Robin centric because Dick Grayson is my absolute favorite character of all time.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Season 1 Episode 14: Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic for this fandom and the first one I’ve written in like six years. Please be gentle with me!! I hope you like it!!

Dick was conflicted. Part of him was excited and proud that his team had been trusted to take on the Injustice League while the Justice League battled Ivy’s plants. Though he’d never admit it, another part of him wished they’d been given the other task. From the moment that the Joker’s face taunted them from the screen, he’d felt a sliver of fear rising up his chest. 

In all his years as Robin, he’d never faced the Joker without Batman by his side. He trusted his team, he really did, but none of them knew the true extent of the Joker’s crooked nature. They’d never experienced the horror of inhaling a mouthful of Joker venom and laughing against your will for hours on end.

As the brief came to a close and his team left to prepare for their mission and board the bioship, Dick lingered behind to speak privately to Batman.

“Are you sure about this?” Dick asked quietly. 

“I am,” Batman replied, slightly taken aback by his son’s apparent lack of confidence. “I have observed much improvement in the team’s ability to work together and accomplish the mission. I believe you are all ready for this challenge.”

“I know, it’s just...this is the Joker we’re talking about. The rest of the team has never faced anyone like him,” Dick said hesitantly. 

Finally beginning to understand his son’s reluctance, Bruce placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s a good thing they have you then. You can do this Robin. I trust you to protect them and yourself.”

Dick took a deep breath and nodded at his father figure before turning to catch up with his team. Bruce watched him go, hoping for all that it’s worth that he was right.

—————————————————————-

In the end, Batman was right. His team managed to hold off the Injustice League until the Justice League managed to join them. Though they did have the scare of Kaldur and Fate’s helmet, they all came out relatively unscathed. 

Robin was beyond exhausted by the time the Injustice League had been apprehended. By the time that he and Bruce had zetaed back to Gotham and were in the Batmobile on their way back to the Cave, Dick could barely keep his eyes open. Bruce noticed his son’s exhaustion and unclipped his cape, laying it across his partner. Dick turned to blink at him tiredly.

“Get some rest. I’ll wake you when we arrive at the Cave,” Bruce said softly, lightly brushing a strand of hair from Dick’s forehead. This was apparently all the permission that Dick needed, eyes closing and breath evening almost immediately. Bruce smiled at him fondly before returning his gaze to the road in front of him. 

Upon arriving back at the Cave, Dick woke only to change out of his uniform and retreat to his bed before falling back to sleep. Before heading to bed himself, Bruce stopped into Dick’s room. 

“You did good today,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead before pulling the covers further up his body and exiting the room.


	2. Season 1: Episode 16: Failsafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce comforts his son after the events of Failsafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m back! I wrote this little diddy while in a college zoom class instead of paying attention.
> 
> I’m super excited but also nervous about this chapter. Failsafe is one of my favorite episodes of the entire series and I hope I can do it justice!

Bruce watched from the front of the room as the team began to wake up from the troubled failsafe simulation. Though he tried his best to observe the well-being of each of the teens, he had trouble taking his eyes off of his son. He noticed the dazed way in which he sat up on the table and the sweat that had accumulated on his face and felt the worry for his Robin blooming in him. However, his responsibility to brief the team momentarily outweighed his worry.

Bruce quickly debriefed the distraught team of young heroes to the best of his ability before allowing J’ohnn to fill in the gaps. Bruce intended to check on his son as soon as he was finished speaking but J’ohnn pulled him aside to speak to him privately regarding M’gann’s mental abilities. By the time they had finished speaking, Bruce turned to see Robin slipping out of the room, unnoticed by the recovering teens.

Bruce quickly checked to make sure that the other teens were being cared for before following in the direction that Dick had gone. His steps quickened as he began to hear harsh breathing coming from one of the spare bedrooms that were used when one of the team members decided to sleep at the Mountain after long mission. His heart broke as he stepped into the room, finding Dick sat against the wall struggling to breathe against what appeared to be a rather severe panic attack. 

Bruce quietly locked the door before removing his cowl and sitting beside his son. He placed a comforting hand on his child’s back, using the other to gently remove the sunglasses from his face. Dick looked up at the touch and Bruce’s heart shattered as he observed the fear and panic in his eyes.

“Shh, Dickie...you’re okay,” Bruce soothed, taking Dick’s hand and squeezing softly. “I need you to try to breathe for me.”

“I-I....can’t- B..help,” Dick gasped out brokenly. 

“I promise you can, chum. Just slow down and focus,” Bruce said, softly rubbing circles on his son’s back. He watched as Dick tried to take a deep breath, choking on a sob as he failed.

“Here, focus on my breathing and try to match yours with mine.” Bruce took the hand that he was holding and placed it on his chest, taking slow deep breaths. After about 5 minutes, Dick’s breathing had begun to come a little easier. Bruce pulled him against his chest as the panic attack was replaced with soft, exhausted sobs. Dick finally began to calm fully a short time later but he remained in Bruce’s embrace, laying his head on Bruce’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” Dick whispered, face tucked against his father’s neck.

“For what?” Bruce asked softly.

“For freaking out.” 

Bruce sighed and tightened his hold on his child. 

“Don’t apologize for that. You didn’t do anything wrong. Any normal person would’ve reacted like that after going through what you went through today.” 

“You wouldn’t have,” Dick replied sadly.

“You shouldn’t base the reactions of a normal person upon mine, Dick,” Bruce answered. He felt Dick’s mouth morph into a brief smile and felt some of the worry that had been building in his chest since the simulation first began to go awry fall away.

“I guess you’re right.” Bruce chuckled lightly before finally releasing his son from his arms. 

“How about we head home. We can take a night off of patrol. I bet we could even convince Alfred to make us a batch of chocolate chip cookies,” Bruce said, standing and extending an arm towards his son.

“Deal,” Dick said, taking his father’s hand and getting to his feet. Bruce pulled him in for one more quick hug before they began to make their way towards the zeta beam. His boy had been through a lot that day and it had clearly taken its toll on him. However, Dick Grayson was resilient. Bruce knew he would be okay soon and even if he wasn’t, Bruce would be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not super happy with the ending but I still don’t hate this chapter as a whole. Please, please let me know what you thought! Also, drop any episodes or ideas you’d like to see a fic for and come chat with me on tumblr @hailhyydra!!


End file.
